godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Dunno how to call this letter...
Everyone is leaving, huh? Now i really dunno what to think even if i read news and heard a bit from someone i still don't get what exactly happened. I guess i will never get it (Kaze: lol you are pathetic .-. ) Ikr nothing new. So are you everyone sure? I mean leave and throw everything away. Memories, friendship, work and hours spend on editing. Hours? I'm sure everyone here at the beginning had problem edit like me! Every time when i see scripts i wanna cry in the corner. But I'm strong! I did my own house scripts in one game lol o.o“ i guess not important info but nwm~ You all get here nice experience and knowledge about everything. As i know there wasn't so much time when you chat only about GE whole day it was always like few mins then it jumped into roleplay story. So much fun i still remember that one where Artur changed into jewelry in the end… That guy called En… shit how was his name Enter? Idc once i heard something from Gab i still don't get it why the fak he did it but oh well'. Ahem '''Bitches are everywhere you know it, right? If someone accidently mess up page cuz he is new and rly dunno what to do OK… (Kaze: hey thats your fear no?) Yep… you can't imagine how scared i was with my 1st edit! It was just my profile but still lol. I never wanted edit my profile i made account on wiki cuz i wanted edit one article and then disappear but one day i was bored and noticed CHAT o.o when i entered Artur jumped at me with welcome words then another of you guys joined on wall or in chat. I spend with you all enough hours to say one thing. Open your eyes destiny is teasing us everyday and it's up to u show we will deal with it. I know you all like stay on wiki. Someone is for few of you like bro, that's nice! So why are you all doing stupid stuffs. Why I'm writing this shit which i think nobody will read? It's simple 3 reasons! 1st i read Beo's BB letter and had idea why don't say something too 2nd the fuck! I wanted appear on Beo's B-day as devil and say him personaly all the best… now… do you think i can do it?! NO! .-. chat is gone and he too… GG WP 3rd im pissed off since i read Beo's words about loosing contacts… So true how ppl later cut of all contacts… it's sad story how it going in world. Ppl are talking to each other since they have topic and they are interested in something. Once one of them try something new THAT relationship gonna break up later if they don't have topic and talk about anything. I have it too o.o“ but i didn't cut of few relationship even if we don't play same game! We still can talk time to time… Well not everyday but once he writes me i'm happy and anwer him. Then we talk about news. It works like letters since he lives in china and me in EU we have different time zones so answering is rly like write letter. This relationship is working for like 5 years. And even after that years we still can chat about past that day when i joined his guild. Another case is Cril I'm sure you all remember him. That dynamite guy who blew up whole fenrir xD i know him for same long as previous person. Luck is we are from the same country. We cut of our relationship just for like 1 and half of year cuz highschool came and i stop use skype (only one stuff where i could write him) but after that time i realized i wanna see if my old friends from my old guild called YumeNoSekai are still there. Once i came back i was happy still few of them were there. Now everyone is gone me and Cril went to private server of that game. Still friends since we snap each other time to time. There is only one problem in mine case. I don't write as 1st why i should I'm girl. All of my friends which i made via games are boys so why a girl should write 1st? WHY? xD be gentlemans so if person don't write me i don't try it too. So You who are reading this something there is question for Ya. Are you really sure about cut of everything? Loose your hardwork and other? Maybe you are calling this all stupid and shit but use brain how big is chance to keep up your relationship with everyone since they will play something else. Are you sure you will be friends until death? Nope my dear if you don't push yourself into it you will loose it… SO in short how to don't loose contacts if you really want them do it as me and that guy from china you really don't need chat every day just time to time. Or you can go and play a game together no? There isn't only GE my dears. It's all up to you now how you wish to keep your relationship. PS: well im not sure if he will still read it but maybe someone will send it to him so… Artur you idiot! Once you wanna talk with me about something don't do it like you did last time… write few words and think i will get it I'm straight person i need it in short (Kaze: that's why you wrote essay?) Shut up Kaze-chan! xD I mean… everyone who wants to talk with me I don't mind it i really don't mind if you wanna talk with me for fun or someone hurt you or so and you wanna talk about it. I'll keep our secrets so next time don't be shy my dear servant OR i'll really taka magnum and make big black hole in your chest cuz that what you did and how pissed me off and i yelled on poor Gab! Feel bad now .-. And maybe only maybe if Gab reads this too i wanna apologize for that… i was out of control. Since you two said me about this then i read wiki a bit and i wanted throw my beloved brick on that bastard who did all this shits and ruined everyone's 2nd home and made from them strangers… Kaze: wow so long do you think someone will read it? Yuki:' tear falls down on her face dunno i hope someone will and maybe will resend it to everyone? Kaze: hope dies the last, right? Yuki: fighting means that you have to be ready to end lives… let's go my another self '''leaves letter on the floor with many mistakes and don't care about them anymore Category:Blog posts